Camp Nightmare
by ClaireEatsCookies
Summary: The senior class of Panem High has never gotten along very well. However, when the senior class annual camping trip forces them to share cabins, toast marshmallows, and sing songs under the starry sky together, they may be in for the worst. AU


**hi it's me, ClaireEatsCookies, and this, um, story have here is my failed attempt of using all characters of the Hunger Games (which, sadly, I do not own). This is not my area of expertise :P normally I write clato but im just gonna wing it. buffalo wing it. yum... anyways, R&R!**

**(Katniss' POV)**

_Ringgggggg! _The bell rings for class and the herd of students migrates to whatever location they need to be at. I push my way through buzzed up peers and make my way to Homeroom. However, as I reach the class, an announcement rings overhead.

_"All senior class students, please report to the cafeteria, all senior class students, please report to the cafeteria immediately. Thank you." _the shrill voice of the secretary rang throughout the hall. Groaning, I turned and walked to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria, I suddenly realized how bad of an idea this was, shoving a bunch of kids who all hate each other into one room with annoying teachers. However, I proceeded to sit next to Gale, my childhood friend.

"May I please have your attention?" Ms. Trinket called out. "Alright. You are all gathered here today, because, as you must know, the time has come for the annual senior class camping trip!"

Everyone groaned. The last thing they wanted to do is spend two weeks with each other, having to pretend we like each other, while eating bonbons and singing stupid songs.

Ms. Trinket frowned in distaste. "That's not the attitude I expect, darlings!" she chimed. "After all, this trip is a great experience, you know. It will give you time to bond and learn more about each other!"

"As if thelast four years weren't enough," I muttered to Gale. He snickered in response.

"Anyways, I expect you all to be packed and ready to go, Monday morning at 6:00. No excuses," she said as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

The crowd groaned again. This was going to be fun.

-end of school-

"This is completely stupid!" I complained to Gale. "Our senior class is awful! I can't even imagine sharing a cabin with Glimmer-Glitter pants."

He chuckled. "You think you have it bad? I'm probably going to have to hear Finnick and Marvel brag about their looks every five seconds!"

"Glitter-Pants is worse" I replied.

"So is Big Head and Cocky Boy," he glumly stated.

I snort. "At least you won't hear them complaining about how the mountain air is ruining their hair or that their nail polish is chipped."

Gale shook his head. "For some reason, I think they will," he laughed.

We both snicker and continue walking.

**Monday morning, 5:50 am-**

I groan and rub my eyes. It was _way _too early to be up. Walking over to Gale, I noticed his gaze was stuck on something. I followed his eyes to a blonde girl with soft, curled hair and kind blue eyes. She was smiling and chatting with another boy, who also had blonde hair and blue eyes. However, he had honey-colored wavy locks that looked _extremely _soft. I had to stop myself from walking over and running my hands though it. And his eyes were a deep, cerulean blue that you could just gaze into forever...

"Catnip?" Gale's voice interrupted my train of thought. "We're boarding the bus now."

"Oh," I simply said as I took one more glance at the handsome boy. _What has gotten into you, Katniss? _

On the bus, I plopped down next to Gale, my pillow on my lap and my camping bag at my feet. Curiously, I looked around to see what morons would be sitting nearby me. Across from me was a girl with copper-brown hair and turquoise eyes, next to a girl with bright orange hair and fox-like features. In front was the handsome boy I saw earlier and a tan boy with bronze hair, who I recognized as Finnick. But the worst of all, right behind us was Glimmer and her boy-toy, Cato. She had her legs across his lap and was purring something in his ear. Across from her, a girl with brown hair and green eyes snorted and rolled her eyes.

_Great. I've got Mr. Blue Eyes in front and the devil herself behind me. This will be fun._

**-two hours later-**

The bus finally camp to halt, and I was never more relieved in my life. If I had to endure another second of Glimmer's babbling or snogging sounds, I probably would've taken those blonde curls of hers and strangled her with them.

"We're here!" Effie's voice shrieked.

After everyone had gotten off of the bus, Effie began to lead us to our cabins. From the corner of my eye, I saw Glimmer practically dragging Cato so she wouldn't trip in her six inch heels. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Ugh, I hate the mountains! It's gonna ruin my beautiful Jimmy Choo's!" Glimmer whined.

"Well maybe you should've thought first before you wore your hooker heels," I retorted.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Listen, you _scum. _You can insult these all you want, but you're just jealous because you'll never be able to afford them," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

I scoffed in anger and opened my mouth to reply, but Gale stopped me.

"She's not worth it Catnip," he whispered.

I glared at her and continued walking.

_What a great way to start off camp. _

"So Gale," I said curiously. "Who was that girl you were staring at earlier?"

He had the slightest blush. "Her name's Madge. She's in my English class," he replied coolly.

"Well you seem more interested than you let on," I teased. He shook his head and shoved me playfully.

"Here we are!" Effie's voice rang.

We looked up to see a huge clearing. In the middle was a map of the campsite, showing many trails leading to the cabins, bathrooms, the lake, etc. Over toward the edge of the clearing was the consolers' cabin, and on the other side was a large bonfire pit. Effie explained the map and locations of the buildings. She then pointed down a path that split in two.

"Down there will be your cabins. I suppose you go get unpacked and cleaned up. And maybe get into some comfortable clothes," she added, looking at Glimmer. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes!"

Lugging our stuff, we made it down the path and to our cabin. One was labeled 'boys' and the other 'girls'. The group divided and we walked inside. I threw my stuff on a random bed, plopped down, and closed my eyes. Barely five seconds later, I hear Glimmer scream. "Where is the straightener!" she yelled in an ear-splitting tone. With a sigh of exasperation, I thought to myself.

_Welcome to Camp Nightmare._

**that's all for today. I know it's probably awful but it's a new experience for me, im not exactly used to writing in katniss' pov. anyways, if there is anything i can improve, please, let me know! Also, i may do the next chapter in someone else's POV! comment who you want it to be. Reviewers get cookies!**


End file.
